The present disclosure relates generally to wireless electronic devices and in particular to operating an accessory device with a user mobile device.
Many wireless mobile electronic devices such as wireless telephones, portable music players, tablet computers, and the like are carried about as almost a personal companion. It may be desirable for a user to acquire an accessory device that can operate with the mobile electronic device. An accessory device may comprise, for example, a wearable computer device. A user accessory device typically has reduced resources and computing power as compared to most mobile electronic devices. Nevertheless, with an accessory device, users would like to enjoy features associated with many mobile devices, such as installing selected applications for operation on the accessory device. Increased convenience and enjoyment by a user may be gained from installation of applications and operation of applications from the mobile device.